


Even Marble Statues Break

by Jashiku



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jashiku/pseuds/Jashiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras can only take so much, and when he snaps, he has Combeferre there to comfort him. A short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Marble Statues Break

It was happening again. His nerves were frayed wires with energy flowing from them, not knowing where to go but to return to his system, his pulse thrumming an irregular beat, and his vision swimming, like the contents of his skull. 

He wasn't sure when he'd arrived at Combeferre's suite but that is where he is, looking down at the patterned carpet of the floor, standing in front of his door. There is the click of the lock after fishing out his key and unlocking the door. Combeferre let him have a spare key as he'd come over so often. 

At first after stepping through the door, Enjolras thinks he's entered an empty chamber. But a soft light from the bedroom down the hall implies otherwise and Enjolras is already gravitating towards it. 

Combeferre is on his bed with a book on his lap, eyes already expectant on the blond in the red sweater, with the red eyes. 

"How was today?" he asks. 

Enjolras is tempted to answer with a casual 'Fine' and to just let this be friendly visit. It is easier that way, it is normal. But his nerves spark into themselves like a violent reminder, his blood boils under his skin, and his eyes sting from within their sockets. And his body over all feels, oh, so heavy.

He doesn't say anything as he steps forward, can't bring himself to open his mouth as he climbs into the large bed, and crawls up to the scholar in the glasses. He doesn't mind that he's between the brunette's legs so long as he can press his ear to his chest and cling onto his sleeve with a fist. Once the warmth is established he lets the tears fall and releases a strained sob that he'd been holding back. He unscrews the bottle that is his composure and lets loose against his bestfriend. His body shudders and collapses, his vision turns into a blur of browns and reds that decorate Combeferre's room, and his words become whimpers and choked sobs that tell his whole story. 

Combeferre sets his book down, though he hasn't released it, and bends his head down to place a kiss into the other's hair. Blond glows gold in the gentle yellow lighting of his bedroom. His free hand strokes the back of his head and tread through golden locks, and he coos "It's okay." into his hair, into his mind, "It's going to be okay." into his being.

And Enjolras feels the tremors in his body dissipate and melt away slowly like ice in the transition from winter to spring, because he knows as long as Combeferre holds him that things will turn out okay. At Combeferre's word, the storms within Enjorlas cease and calm. The cracks that had begun to form on his skin of marble smooth out and disappear, and with the help of his Guide Enjorlas is restored back to his stature.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually drew this for it first: http://jashikuarts.tumblr.com/post/49015817191/got-hit-with-combxenjy-feels-during-breaks-at  
> Then thought I wanted to write something for it.


End file.
